Climbing Uphill
by Mydnyte Houre
Summary: After Jack and I broke up, it didn't take me very long to move on with my life. Of course, Jack wasn't about to accept that. Audrey's POV, MAJOR season 4 spoilers. Goes with Sara Chappelle's story by the same title. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Climbing Uphill by Maria Overlook**

**Category:** 24

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Rating: **M for sexual scenes in later chapters and pretty strong language

**Extended Summary:** After Jack and I broke up, it didn't take me very long to get back on my feet and move on with my life. Of course, Jack wasn't about to accept that, so I had to give him a piece of my mind. Let's just say he couldn't accept that, either. ((Audrey's POV, MAJOR season 4 spoilers. Goes with Sara Chappelle's story by the same title.))

**Authoress's Notes:** The lovely Sara Chappelle started out with this same story, but told from Jack's POV. Then I had the idea to write the same story from Audrey's POV, and we titled them both 'Climbing Uphill.' I strongly, strongly suggest that you also read her story—in fact, there's not much point reading one and not the other. Still, you don't have to read them in any particular order, although it's likely that we'll be updating at the same time. So you won't get anything _too _much ahead of time. There's also a rather surprising couple that features quite centrally in this fic that you'll be introduced to in chapter 2. Whether you love it or hate it, it was all Sara's idea.

Strike that, fix it: once I had the idea to do Audrey's half, I came up with almost all of Audrey's lines and had a say in the scenes. Still, this is more Sara's story than it is mine.

Anyway, I've done my usual rambling for quite long enough. So here's chapter one of _Climbing Uphill_.

* * *

I had been thinking about breaking up with Jack Bauer for a while now. Ever since the day I saw him torture Paul, I haven't been able to think of anything but the murderous, cold glare in Jack's eyes as he cruelly thrust the end of a ripped electric cord into Paul's chest. I began to see Jack as a man who would do anything for his job and not care who it harmed. And then it hit me: 

I didn't love him the way I used to.

I had considered breaking up with him, but I'd been afraid to go through with it until yesterday. I didn't want to leave Jack. My life was shit before I married Paul, and now that I was dating Jack things had gotten so much better. I believed that everything was going to be perfect. Until I looked in, of all places... his sock drawer.

There was a silver box, not tiny but small enough to fit in a pocket, hidden deep underneath all the piles of socks and other such garments. Inside, I found a coiled-up piece of rubber, a couple of syringes, and a few vials of something that I recognized from my college roommate's purse as heroin.

I couldn't believe it. Jack had never even told me that he was addicted to heroin, let alone that he kept it in our _sock drawer._ How could he have hidden something like this from me? I knew what it was like to have a dark past full of secrets. I knew what it was like to do something that you know you shouldn't, but do it anyway because you needed the escape. And Jack knew that I knew about escapes like that.

"So why exactly did you bring me here?"

I sighed. There was no good way to break it to him. Jack pulled me closer, and I looked over his shoulder at the old oak tree that stood solidly behind us. It reminded me of all the conversations and romantic moments we'd shared under its branches, but those had to end now. With another mournful sigh, I slipped out of his embrace and took a step back, gazing at him with a mixture of sorrow and fear.

"Audrey?" he inquired, and I felt my heart start to break. "Is something wrong?" I suddenly realized that this was probably the last time Jack's voice would ever be so gentle and loving to me.

"Everything's wrong," I replied softly, trying to stay composed so he wouldn't see how much I wanted to cry. "I can't... I can't do this, Jack." It was too late. The tears spilled over my lashes and poured down my cheeks, leaving trails of mascara behind them. "I just don't love you the way I used to. Please don't be angry, but... Jack, I love you, but I can't be with you..." I knew that I had just contradicted myself, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to throw myself into his arms and sob, but that was the one action that was out of the question. Instead, I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest, wiping silent tears from my face.

"Why not?" My already fragile heart nearly shattered. "Why couldn't you be with someone you love, and who loves you back? Unless that person did something to make you hate them in some corner of your heart? What happened to us, Audrey?"

"I..." I couldn't tell him about the heroin. He would kill me. "When you tortured him..." The words brought the same terror to my soul that had been there the day Jack 'extracted information' from Paul, and I revolved slowly on the spot to look at him once more. I saw the comprehension dawning in his soul, and knew that the fear in my eyes had betrayed me. I couldn't stay there anymore. "Goodbye, Jack, and good luck." Trying hard not to run, I made my way towards the other side of the park as quickly as I could. I didn't look back.

* * *

I stood in front of my closet just an hour later, my fingers just grasping the plain wooden handle. Was I really about to do this? Could I really go back to that, even if it was only for a short while? James had said that I could work for a few nights and not be under contract, since I was a 'treasured former employee,' and a few nights was really all I needed. I didn't even worry about what James would do to me. I just craved the exhilaration, the excitement of the crowd, the rush of joy! 

This must have been what it was like for Jack... with the heroin. Still, I knew that what I was about to do wasn't going to destroy me the way drugs would. And if you looked at it broadly, it was just another form of dancing...

I resolutely opened the closet and pushed back the plain skirts and jackets that hung there, extracting a gold outfit that was still in near-perfect condition. I lightly brushed off the slightest bit of dust that still clung to the sequins and smiled as I heldit up against my body. Tonight, I would be able to have fun.

* * *

Yay... chapter one finished! I know that this was really, really incredibly short, but the others will be better. Actually, I should tell y'all now that this story will be much shorter than my usual ones. Still, I think... I _hope _you'll enjoy it all the same. It'll make for quicker updates. Sara Chappelle's chapter 1 should be up soon... 

Hasta luego,

_.Maria Overlook._


	2. Chapter 2

**Climbing Uphill by Maria Overlook**

Amazingly, I wrote this _before _writing chapter one...

* * *

It wasn't until about a week later that I saw Jack. No, that's not strictly true. I had seen him several times at work, but I hadn't spoken to him since that afternoon under the oak tree. He hadn't come back to our apartment—my apartment now, I reminded myself—so I assumed that he'd found a place to stay. Meanwhile, I had my own life to live. 

I came home that evening and unlocked my front door to be greeted by the telltale smell of Italian cooking. I set my keys on the table and closed my eyes with a smile, breathing in the scent that wafted out of the kitchen. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my hips from behind me that slid slowly up and wrapped around my stomach. A deep, sensual voice whispered in my ear, "Welcome home, baby." I felt his lips on my neck, and I leaned back against him, reaching back to entangle my fingers in his curly dark hair. "Mmm... hey, Tony..." Tony slowly turned me around and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around him and moaned with pleasure. He seized his chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth, probing, exploring, as I responded with just as much force and passion.

Yes, Tony Almeida. I... I couldn't really explain how it happened. I guess Jack told him we were over, and in a gesture of comfort he invited me to dinner the next night. Turns out, he needed to forget Michelle just as much as I needed to forget Jack. But the truth was, our relationship wasn't just about forgetting. You could say that I didn't screw Tony because he wasn't Jack; I screwed him because he was Tony. And even then, it wasn't just about sex. We truly believed that we loved each other. Tony possessed all the good qualities Jack had—loving, passionate, kind—plus all the good qualities Jack lacked.

We finished our hellos and I pulled off my coat, following him into the warm, inviting kitchen. "Mm, Tony," I said, perching myself on the counter and swinging my legs back and forth like a little schoolgirl, "this smells really great."

"Italian cooking, _mi amore_," he replied. "Keep watching the master and you might learn."

I giggled and kissed his cheek, rough with his five o'clock shadow. "Listen, babe, I'm gonna hop in the shower and change." I jumped lightly off the counter and walked into my bedroom, the one I had shared been sharing with Jack one week ago. But I didn't want to think about that. Now it was the bedroom that I had all to myself, or occasionally shared with Tony.

All right, all right, so it was onlytwo nights that I'd had the bed to myself since Jack left. It seemed strange, that first night that he stayed with me, that we were falling asleep in each others arms after two dates, but Tony explained to me that he'dfeltsomething for me for much longer. He said that I shouldn't look at my break-up with Jack as the end, but instead as the beginning of something for both of us. It made sense to me, and I confided in him through my tears that I'dfelt something forhim for a long time, too. It just... hadn't been enough at the time to overpower my love for Jack. Now it was. I thought it made sense. Besides, Tony was _really_ good in bed.

By this time I had left the shower and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. We had dinner and then just sat and talked, as we always did, for a long time until we went to bed. Finally, I stretched my arms out over my head and lay down on the sofa, my head in Tony's lap. He stroked my hair for a few moments and smiled down at me. Returning the smile, I took his hand in mine and kissed his fingers.

"You know," he remarked in a low, alluring tone, "that outfit would look much better on the floor."

I giggled. Somehow, a man like Tony Almeida could make even the worst pick-up lines seem sexy."Tony..." He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine before reaching for the bottom hem of my t-shirt. I put my hands over his and murmured, "No... I want it in bed. Not on a couch right in front of the windows." Tony nodded and pulled me up, leading me into the darkened bedroom with a playful smirk.

"Come on, baby," he whispered seductively. "Come be mine... for one night..."

I smiled, closing the door behind us. "I'm already yours."

* * *

At about one in the morning, Tony climbed slowly out of bed and pulled on the jeans that he'd discarded. I sighed and sat up, pulling on my sweatpants and fastening a lacy black bra over my chest. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm just getting some water," he replied softly, bending down to deliver a swift kiss. "You want anything, baby?"

I yawned, deciding to crawl back under the covers. "No... I'm fine." Rolling over onto my side, I tried to close my eyes, but the sounds coming from the kitchen somehow kept me awake. At first I thought it was just the usual racket of getting a glass, fetching a handful of ice, and turning the squeaky handle of the sink, but I soon realized that Tony's voice was more distinct than anything else I heard.

"Tony," I called somewhat impatiently, "come back to bed."

This time, the voice was louder. "Jack, I can explain." Shit. Jack was here? What was he doing? If he found that Tony and I slept together...

No. It was my life and my private business, and Jack had no right to control who I fell in love with. Resolved to give my ex-boyfriend a piece of my mind, I stood up and headed for the door. Then Jack's voice, slurred by intoxication, stopped me dead in my tracks. "I've got it all figured out, you fucking son of a bitch!" I raced for the door and slid into the kitchen, horrified at what I saw.

They were fighting. Jack threw punch after punch, but he was drunk and didn't stand a chance against Tony. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I turned my face to the wall, unable to watch any more. I felt Jack's eyes on me, but I didn't return the stare. How could I? I felt like a naughty girl caught making out in the bathroom for the first time, even though I knew it was perfectly within my rights to go out with Tony if I wanted to. Then I heard the sickening crunch of Tony's fist colliding with Jack's face. Had that been my name that Jack whispered in the split second before Tony hit him? Did he still want me back?

"Tony," Jack finally said, "what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to keep your eyes off my girlfriend." Tony's voice was cold and dangerous, and I suddenly sensed that he might take this too far.

"And if I don't?" Tony glared at Jack when he heard this and punched him again. I yelped and took a step towards Jack, honestlyfearing that Tony would kill him. I knew thathe was perfectly capable of doing so. "Tony," I pleaded desperately, taking his hand and gazing up at him through tear-filled brown eyes, "let him go." Tony reluctantly complied and let Jack's bloody form slide to the floor. I saw the thick red liquid running down his face as he choked, and for a second I thought that Tony had murdered him. Then Jack coughed, splattering blood all over himself and the wall behind him. I closed my eyes and gagged.

"Audrey, I love you. Please, forgive me, forgive me... Whatever I did, please..." Jack's voice was heartbreaking, but I could still hear the garbled undertone of alcohol, as well as smell its stench on his breath mixed with blood.

"Jack," I said softly, and then paused for a moment. A part of me wanted to forgive him, to take him in my arms and whisper that everything would be all right, because I was with him. And yet, a bigger part was harshly reminding me of the silver box I'd found in his sock drawer, and of Paul's face as Jack pushed the wire into his slick, wet chest. "Jack, you're drunk. If you were sober... then... then you wouldn't be saying this." It was the truth, but I knew that it had hurt him. Tony must have sensed some of what I was going through, for he slipped a comforting arm around my almost-bare shoulders and smiled down at me. I returned the smile warmly before turning back to Jack. "I'm sorry..." I whispered sincerely. "Just get your stuff and go." As tears threatened to fall once more, I buried my face in Tony's bare chest and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and sighed as Jack headed towards my bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Tony murmured, smoothing my hair down with a gentle hand. "I... I never meant for any of that to happen. But he tried to punch me, and I had to defend myself, and—"

"Sh. I don't want to hear it." I silenced him by pressing my lips against his. His hands slid sensually up my back and reached for the clip on my bra, slowly trying to unfasten it, but I shook my head. "Not now... he's still in the bedroom." A smile played across my lips. "You're always so impatient." I bent closer and whispered, "Not that I mind."

Tony smirked and kissed me again, pulling me closer. "Audrey—" That was Jack's voice, and I leapt away from Tony as soon as I heard it. "I'm sorry," he continued, gazing at me calculatingly, but I forced my face to remain neutral. "I only wanted you to be happy." He turned and left the room as quickly as he could, which wasn't too fast considering his injured and intoxicated state. Tony took me in his arms and held me close again, whispering, "Audrey... um, look at your wall." I turned around slowly and gagged as I saw the blood dripping down the clean white wall. Then Tony smiled and whispered something indistinct in my ear. His warm breath tickled my sensitive skin, and an involuntary giggle escaped my lips.

I couldn't help it. All my emotions overflowed, and I started laughing. After a few seconds, he started laughing, too. We giggled like children together for a while, enjoying the welcome relief from the tension of a few moments before. Tony finally directed me towards the bedroom and nudged me in ahead of him, trailing kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder. I closed the door and let him lift me up and carry me gently over to the bed. Setting me down carefully, he lay down beside me and pulled the covers over both of us, taking me in his arms from behind. I put my hands over his and sighed happily.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Audrey."

* * *

OK, so there's chapter two. OMG, y'all are gonna love the next couple of chapters... Sara and I had so much fun planning them. I know y'all are probably wondering why I keep cutting off all the good Tony/Audrey sex scenes, but I do have a reason. And I can almost definitely promise that you'll get one or two eventually. 

Hasta luego,

_.Maria Overlook._

P.S. - Sara, can you imagine how bad Carrie would kill me for saying 'good Tony/Audrey sex scenes'?


	3. Chapter 3

**Climbing Uphill by Maria Overlook **

Sara, you know that character we invented for the dialogues?Our little pimp-buddy? He FULLY has to make an appearance at some pointin the fic...

* * *

The next morning found me surprisingly rested and refreshed, considering the events of the previous night. Tony drove me to work, as usual, and promised to come by and take me out somewhere for a quick lunch. As I made my way down the long, narrow corridor that led to my office, I prayed desperately that I wouldn't see Jack. I didn't want him to confront me about what had happened, because the truth was... I didn't know what to think. Something in the corner of my mind was telling me that Tony had treated Jack just like Jack had treated Paul: attacking him even when he knew his victim had no way of defending himself. I resolved this by convincing myself that Tony had acted in self defense. If Jack wanted to get drunk, come into my apartment without warning at one in the morning, and attempt to beat up my boyfriend, then that was his problem. 

I was able to work in peace for almost all of the morning, absorbing myself in various tasks to keep my mind off of other things. Finally, I heard footsteps outside my office and looked up briefly from my laptop before fixing my eyes determinedly on the keyboard. It was Jack.

"Audrey, how could you be that irresponsible?" he nearly yelled. "I just told your dad that we broke up. He looked pretty upset, and..." Jack paused, seeming to search for words to express his point. "Look, you can't do that. You have to communicate. And I want answers."

I forced myself to keep staring straight ahead, and continued typing. Needless to say, I was angry about what he had done last night. No, angry was an understatement. I was absolutely furious, and this new outburst of Jack's didn't help raise my opinion of him. He was acting like everything I did needed approval, and frankly, it pissed me off. "Jack, it's my life, OK? I don't have to go running to my daddy every time something happens. It's my personal life, and you and my father can just get your nosy asses out of it right now." I kept my voice calm but cold, hoping that my words would pierce straight through his heart. I wanted him to feel the emotional pain I'd felt because of him. As horrible as it was, I wanted him to suffer. He wanted my attention back and focused on him, and I couldn't let him force me to do that.

"Audrey, I was your personal life for nearly a year. I was going to—" he stopped, and I almost turned around to face him. What had he been about to say? What had he been going to do? Then his tirade began again. "Look, Audrey. I'm not going to lie to your father to save your ass. You've done some stupid shit before, and... You can't change that, Audrey. You can't change the past. But you need to talk to him before he comes around asking questions. And believe me, he will. Ms. Heller, you are acting very immature. There are people out there who care about you, who are looking out for your well-being. Maybe you don't know that, but I do."

I didn't even have a chance to think about his words. Jack started to leave, and I wanted to get the last word in. "Jack?" I said. I spun my chair around and gazed up at him, and for the first time I was able to observe what Tony had done to him. His face was caked with blood, and his nose looked like it could be broken. Dark bruises covered almost all of the skin that I could see through the blood, and for a split second my heart went out to him.

Then I realized that he deserved all that. Cruel, heartless words somehow found their way to my lips. "You have blood on your face."

Jack didn't miss a beat. "You have blood on your kitchen wall." Before I could say another word, he stalking out of my office and turned the corner. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I buried my head in my hands and started crying.

I didn't know exactly what had made me so upset. I felt horrible for having said that to him, and even worse for inspiring his comeback. But what made me cry the most was what he had said only a few moments earlier. 'You've done some stupid shit before, and you can't change that, Audrey. You can't change the past.' I knew exactly what he was talking about, and it broke my heart to know that he would stoop so low as to bring that up.

About nine or ten years ago, when I was out of college, my dad starting really getting into politics. He's been a politician for as long as I can remember, but soon after I graduated college he started spending all his time involved with his work. I was an only child with no mother, and I had few friends to speak of. And I was tired of being known as the good little daughter who's probably going to live in the White House someday. I was tired of everyone assuming that I never did anything wrong. I was tired of being perfect.

So, I found an escape. An acquaintance from a long-ago dance class told me about the nightclub she worked in. We were both relatively talented dancers, and I was willing to try anything. Monica got me a contract with the manager of the , and I started dancing. Pole-dancing and lap dancing, to be exact.

It came to me easily. Monica taught classes a couple times a week, and in no time we were the stars of the Saturday night act. I told my father that I was spending every Saturday shopping with friends and staying overnight at Monica's. But after a while, the classes weren't even necessary for me. I had the agility, the poise, the looks, and the knack for memorizing moves in impressive time.

Then one night, James, the manager, said that one of the regulars was bringing in a friend from out of town, and had requested a special performance. James had recommended me. I was wary of doing a private performance, after all the stories I had heard about the audiences getting ideas into their heads, but after some persuasion I agreed. I needn't have worried, however; Paul Raines wasn't capable of raping a butterfly.

My drift into memory was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I hurriedly reached for a tissue and said, "Come in."

It was my father. "Honey? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, my mind racing for a plausible excuse. "I..."

Luckily, my father wasn't interested in why I was crying. Unluckily, he was interested in something else. "So, you and Jack broke up?"

I stiffened visibly in my seat. Forcing myself to stay calm, I replied, "Yes. We did."

"I see," he said gently, coming over to lay a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Was it because of what he did to Paul?" I nodded, and my father bent down to plant a kiss on the top of my head. "Well, I'm sorry... but from what I hear, you're certainly over it."

I looked up at him in shock for a few seconds before I realized what he was talking about. I couldn't believe Jack would tell him about Tony, like it was his to tell. What else had he revealed to my father? My eyes narrowed and my voice grew harsh and unfeeling. "Well, it's my life, isn't it? Or am I only allowed to date the men who impress you and prove themselves to you?"

"Audrey!" he said commandingly. "That is not true, and you know it." He leaned against my desk and stared down at me intensely, and I turned my gaze guiltily to the floor. How could everyone make me feel like I had done something wrong by being with Tony? He asked me out, he fucked me, end of story. As Jack had said, you can't change the past. Besides, no one but me had a right to decide what I did with my life.

"Audrey," my father said softly, trying to gain my attention back. "Listen to me. I didn't come in here to yell at you or control you. I spoke to Jack, and he said some things that made me curious. I didn't want to speculate about them until I heard the truth from you."

That was a lie, and I knew it. My father always made his own private guesses about things and got the truth later. This time was no different.

"What do you want to know?" I inquired with a resigned sigh. The Secretary smiled, a gesture I had seen him use when he thought he was close to a confession from someone. Well, it wasn't going to work on me. My secrets were my secrets, and I would keep them deep inside for as long as I could.

"Why—" He was cut off abruptly by an insistent buzzing from his pants pocket. The satisfied look on his face changing to one of exasperation, he whipped out his cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?... No. No. Probably two... maybe three." He glanced over at me, and I thought I saw the spark of an idea in his eye. "Yes, it'll be two. All right. Sure... Maybe a couple of days. I need some time. No problem. Goodbye." He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Listen, Audrey, I've got to get down to a meeting now. Maybe we can talk later?" Without waiting for my answer, he exited the office and made his way down the hallway towards his own office. I stared at his retreating form for a few seconds before finally formulating a response that I thought fitting.

"Over my dead body will I tell you the truth."

* * *

I managed to avoid Jack entirely for the next couple of days as my relationship with Tony grew stronger. We both agreed that it was much less complicated, dating someone that you didn't work with. We never spoke about the night that Jack came to try and win me back. It was easier not to think about anything but each other. It was easier just to pull Tony into the bedroom and move towards the bed in a flurry of discarding clothes, then throw myself to the pillows as he pressed his lips to mine, begging me to let him enter me... and I always complied. I always cried out his name with the same unbridled ecstasy, always— 

I forced myself to stop thinking these thoughts, and turned my attention to the other people in the room. My father had called a meeting that had something to do with a congressional hearing in D.C., but other than that I didn't know why we were there.

Or, for that matter, why Jack was seated near the other end of the table. I tried to look as though I hadn't seen him, and sat up straighter in my chair as my father entered the room. Still, I couldn't keep my eyes from straying over to Jack. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days, and it suddenly occurred to me—where was he staying? I had kicked him out of the apartment, leaving him no place to go. Was he still sleeping at his desk here in the office building?

I was spared the guilt and confusion of trying to answer my own question by my father's voice. "Now, as you all know," he began, "there is a congressional hearing coming up on terrorist activities and the consequences of basically downsizing CTU." My ears perked up at the sound of Jack's old organization, and my attention was immediately drawn to Jack once more. He looked shocked and almost hurt, and I didn't blame him.

"OK," my father continued, "the hearing is going to take place on Wednesday. I want my people in Washington by Monday. Is that understood?"

I nodded, stealing another surreptitious glance at Jack to determine his reaction. His hand was raised, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If we thought we'd get away with this without a comment from Jack, we were dead wrong. He spoke up, "Why would they dismantle CTU? I mean, without, there would be... so many terrorists who got away."

I had to admit, he had a good point. "I don't have all the details," the Secretary explained, "but CTU apparently went to extreme measure to extract information from someone, and they went insane." I suppressed a smirk. Now, didn't that sound familiar...

"You mean," I clarified, my voice filled with false revulsion and fear, "they _tortured_ someone?" I fixed a cold glare at Jack, knowing that he would interpret my words exactly as they were meant to be interpreted. I wanted him to feel guilty for what he had done to Paul, to Tony, to me.

"Audrey..." My dad sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's what I mean. Anyways, they went insane and now their family, who happens to be very rich and influential, is suing the government over this. However, CTU is not subject to most of the United States laws, so their trying to pass a bill that would undermine CTU's authority. Jack, you worked at CTU for nearly seven years. This is why I'm sending you to Washington."

I couldn't believe it. Was my father really going to trust Jack on his own for three days in Washington? Who knew how much heroin he could keep hidden in a hotel sock drawer? "Dad..." I protested.

"Audrey," my father reproved, "right now it's 'sir.'"

"Sir... you might want to consider why Jack was fired from CTU in the first place." I didn't want to see Jack go out on this assignment, get high, and fuck everything up. I couldn't let him do that. Then Jack finally made his opinion known.

"I'll go," he announced. "I really don't think what they're trying to do is right." His intense blue eyes somehow found mine, but I refused to betray any of my emotions. Except jealousy. That was written all over my face.

"Great," my father said, and by the tone of his voice I sensed that he had noticed the growing tension in the room in the past thirty seconds. "Audrey, I want you to brief Jack on our policies on the situation, and help him come up with some arguments that will win the senators over. I don't want y'all playing politics. Just make your case. The rest of you, I want you getting Jack information on the case in your folders. CTU transferred their files here this morning; it's on the Delta 3 server. It is important to the survival of this country that this works. Get going. Audrey, Jack, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

I gulped and tried not to appear nervous, instead glancing down at the papers that I'd been shuffling through. Had he noticed the barely-contained fury between us? Was he going to reprimand us for letting this interfere with our jobs? "Audrey," my father finally sighed, and I bit my lip. "Jack, I am sending you both to D.C. I need this to work and you both have what it takes. And Jack, I'm not sure I trust you on your own."

I couldn't even form a satisfied grin through my disbelief and fury. I was going to have to spend three days in a hotel? With Jack? Did my father want to completely _ruin_ my life?

"I'm glad to get out of town," Jack said with a soft laugh. I scoffed and glared at the Secretary.

"Sir," I implored, "I wish I could, but there are certain people I can't work with. I mean... if it was anyone else..."

"I don't see the problem," Jack put in, and I threw him a chagrined look. "I mean, it's just work. It's not like anything's going to happen."

To my great surprise, my father listened to my plea. "Well Audrey, if you don't want to go, I'll arrange for someone else to go." He picked up his phone and called someone, presumably another policy analyst. Perhaps he would send Mike, a man who'd been working here almost as long as me. He was intelligent, hardworking, and definitely capable of keeping Jack in line. "She said she'd be up in a second," my father confirmed, and I almost spit out the coffee that was at my lips. 'She'? My dad was calling in a woman? First me, now some other woman... was he determined for Jack to get laid on this trip?

Suddenly, the door swung open, and I twisted my neck around to catch a glimpse of whoever it was. I only saw the platinum blonde head and the low-necked fuchsia top before I realized who it was. Brooke Fields. One of those office-whores with an unfortunately high level of intelligence. I was in complete and utter shock.

"Jack," my father said, motioning for Brooke to come closer, "this is Brooke Fields. She knows our policies almost as well as Audrey, and I'm going to send her on the trip with you since my daughter refuses to go. Brooke, this is Jack Bauer."

Those too-thick eyelashes fluttered as she smiled seductively at Jack. I wanted to punch her—why, I didn't know. I certainly wasn't jealous. I couldn't be. I just didn't think that the case would be won if someone like her went with someone like Jack.

"Oh, this is great," Brooke said eagerly, and I saw the look of pure lust that sparked in Jack's eyes. Well, if he wanted to fuck some cream puff and lose the case, fine by me. He'd be regretting it nine months from now when Brooke had a little Jack Jr. racing around the office. "I can't wait. What do we have to do?"

"Well, I'd like Audrey to brief you both on the situation, and—"

I interrupted my father hastily. "Look, it's all right. I can deal with it."

"Are you sure?" he said, raising an eyebrow, and I nodded as Brooke left with a wink at Jack. What had possessed me to say that? I most certainly was _not_ jealous of Brooke. I had Tony, and I was happy with him. Happier than I'd been with Jack.

So why was I refusing to let her go on the trip with Jack?

I waited until my father was safely out of earshot before turning to Jack with a glare. "Jack, you son of a bitch, what the hell were you thinking?"

The calmness and tranquility of his voice infuriated me. "Audrey, I don't have an issue with it, and if you do, then that's your problem. But I'm not going to let someone like you get in the way of my career."

How dare he? I was saving his career, for God's sake! Did he really think sleeping with a coworker and losing a case because of it would look good to my father? "Someone like me?" I hissed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you were horrible to me. Now, we have to work together, and I can accept that, but if you're trying to prove something here, maybe you shouldn't be going. Because I don't even care what happens to you anymore."

With the far corner of my mind still telling me that I was jealous of Brooke, I fully expected his words to wound me deeply. It came as a surprise, then, when I brushed them off as though they were meaningless. Which they were. I didn't care if Jack Bauer wanted me to die; what mattered now was Tony.

"Well, it's about time you moved on, Jack," I said contemptuously, "because I don't care about you, either. But you can bet your sorry ass that I'm going to D.C."

"Good, then we can get started."

I found myself slapping Jack countless times that afternoon in the conference room. I was angry with myself for agreeing to take this assignment with him, and I took my anger out on Jack. If he hadn't despised me before, he certainly did by the time I finally went home to Tony's waiting arms. Tony would make me forget all about Jack. He always could.

* * *

OK, so there's chapter three. -shudder- Ew, now I've got this weird mental image of Jack fucking a cream puff. Kinda makes me want to be that cream puff, ya know? Chapter four should be up next Monday. Yes, Sara, I'll have it finished. 

Hasta luego,

_.Maria Overlook._


End file.
